1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to a water distiller, more particularly to a water distiller which has an improved distilled water collecting system so that the water distiller can be operated efficiently.
2. Description Of The Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional water distiller, which has a double cooled system, includes a distilled water chamber (11), an air-cooled chamber (12) which has a fan (121) installed therein, a water-cooled chamber (13) which is filled with water, a vaporization chamber (14) which is coupled with a water supply (not shown), and a conduit (15) which extends through the water-cooled chamber (13) and the air-cooled chamber (12) and which is communicated with the distilled water chamber (11) and the vaporization chamber (14). The vaporization chamber (14) includes a water-level controlled valve (141) connected operatively to the vaporization chamber (14) so as to control the amount of raw water flow into the vaporization chamber (14) from the water supply, and a heating device (142) installed electrically in the vaporization chamber (14) for heating the raw water in the vaporization chamber (14) to form distilled water steam. The distilled water steam flows out of the vaporization chamber (14) and into the conduit (15) so as to pass through the water-cooled chamber (13). When the steam passes through the water-cooled chamber (13), heat exchange is effected between the steam in the conduit (15) and the water in the water-cooled chamber (13) in such a manner that a large portion of the steam is condensed so as to form distilled water in the conduit (15). The distilled water and the residual steam then pass through the air-cooled chamber (12). When the residual steam passes through the air-cooled chamber (12), the residual steam is condensed in the conduit (15) so as to form distilled water by the action of the fan (121) in the air-cooled chamber (12) which blows outside air over the outer surface of the conduit (15). The distilled water chamber (11) accepts and stores the distilled water which flows out of the conduit (15). Furthermore, a controlling valve (111) is connected operatively to the distilled water chamber (11) and is coupled with the heating device (142) in such a manner that the controlling valve (111) can activate the heating device (142) of the vaporization chamber (14) so as to repeat the above-described steps when the water level of the distilled water chamber (11) drops to a predetermined level.
The drawback of the above-described conventional water distiller is that a portion of the distilled water steam, which is generated in the vaporization chamber (14), will touch the horizontal top wall of the vaporization chamber (14) so as to be condensed to form distilled water drops on the horizontal top wall of the vaporization chamber (14). Those distilled water drops will fall into the raw water in the vaporization chamber (14) and is vaporized again, thereby resulting in an inefficient operation of the water distiller.